isufandomcom-20200214-history
Ark of Napishtim
Ark of Napishtim is an Eldeen computer and weather control system which serves as the titular artifact and final stage of Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim. The pinnacle of the Eldeen emelas technology, it is responsible for the fall of the Eldeen civilization. History The Ark of Napishtim is a massive computer crafted from black emelas by the Eldeen. In addition to containing information regarding the Eldeen civilization, it is also able to control the weather of the entire Atlas Ocean. It is located in the middle of the Canaan Islands and takes the appearance of several massive black skycrapers. The inside of the Ark is made of pure emelas and its peak, called the Sacrament Floor, hosts Napishtim, an artificial intelligence that controls the entire device. The Ark can be operated by using the black emelas key, Almarion. Due to the nature of black emelas, whoever wishes to control the Ark and its key must also have white emelas in their power. About 800 years before the events of Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim, humans coexisted with the Rehda and the winged Eldeen in the Atlas Continent. A group of rogue humans, who could only create so-called ash emelas, wished to steal the secrets of making black and white emelas from the Winged Ones. They created the Galba creatures with ash emelas, which they used to siege and infiltrate the Ark in an attempt to gain knowledge and power from it. However, this caused the Ark's control AI to go berserk and the sea level skyrocketed, flooding most of the Atlas Continent and creating the Canaan "Islands". The Eldeen Alma fought the Galba creatures and created three new keys made of blue, red and yellow emelas, called Livart, Brillante and Ericcil. She used them to access Ark and stop Napishtim from flooding the entire world. Alma sublimated and used her white emelas body to seal the Ark under the Sanctum at Zemeth Island, with the Rehda with safekeeping the remaining keys. Alma's seal on the Ark caused it to create the Great Vortex of Canaan, a perpetual storm to keep outsiders from entering the islands. As a result of the Ark incident and the destruction of the Atlas continent, most Winged Ones chose to sublimate or "ascend to the heavens". Their civilization was effectively destroyed, although some Eldeen did relocate to Eresia, bringing with them artifacts such as the Black Pearl or the Mask of the Sun. The Rehda remained in the Canaan Islands in order to watch over Alma and the Ark, and the descendants of the humans responsible for this incident, now calling themselves the Clan of Darkness, also migrated to Eresia continent in order to hunt down the Eldeen survivors. In the games Ys VI: The Ark of Napishtim In Ys VI, breaking the seal on the Ark is the goal of Ernst, the main antagonist, a descendant of the Clan of Darkness who inherits the Almarion key. Ernst sends out three homunculi fairies across the Canaan Islands in order to retrieve the keys. He also kidnaps Isha, a Rehda who has "Alma's blessing" and is thus able to control the Almarion key. Ernst's brother Geis attempts to stop him, but is unsuccessful and the Ark's seal is disabled, causing the Great Vortex to disappear. Ernst then travels to Zemeth and uses Almarion to shatter Alma's body, which causes the Ark to rise from the sea. Using the control key Almarion and Isha's power, Ernst gains control of the Ark, but is ultimately defeated by Adol Christin. After his defeat, Ernst tries to draw more power from the Ark but fails, causing the Napishtim AI to go berserk in the process. After confirming that the Eldeen civilization is completely gone from Eresia, the Ark begins to create a huge tidal wave to wipe out all the remaining "false" civilizations in Eresia. Adol manages to stop the wave by using Alma's three keys to destroy the core of Napishtim at Sacrament Floor. This results in complete destruction of the Ark, which falls apart into the ocean. Gallery napishtim2.jpg|The core of the Ark of Napishtim Category:Eldeen artifact Category:Locations